


We Will Go Down With Our Ships

by TheDarkLordMegatron



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blood, Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Character Death, M/M, Old Men In Love, mentions of severe injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-08-21 17:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkLordMegatron/pseuds/TheDarkLordMegatron
Summary: A collection of drabbles based on various prompts sent to me on Tumblr!Chapter 1: Cor x Regis x Clarus - “If you frown any harder your face will stay like that.”Chapter 2: Gilgardyn - “It’s 2 AM, why are you here?”Chapter 3: Gilgardyn - "Please do not die for me!"Chapter 4: Promnyx - “Hang on. You’re gonna be okay. Keep breathing."





	1. Cor x Clarus x Regis

“If you frown any harder your face will stay like that.” Cor stated as he spread himself out across the couch to drop his head into Clarus’ lap, reaching up to poke the other man’s nose. Recoiling Clarus slapped the hand away.

“Cor’s right you know,” Regis added as he moved to join them, lifting Cor’s legs to slide onto the couch beneath them “You haven’t worn that expression in quite a while now love. What’s bothering you?” Clarus hummed softly in response, threading his fingers through Cor’s hair as he considered his reply.

“It…I had a dream last night and haven’t been able to get it out of my head.” Regis and Cor shared a brief look before both men shuffled a little closer, Cor wrapping an arm around Clarus’ waist in lieu of sitting up. “This treaty…I think we all know it is nothing more than a ploy by Niflheim to gain access to Insomnia.” His partners nodded in agreement, remaining silent as he spoke. “No matter what happens I cannot, will not, outlive you both-”

“Clarus-”

“No Regis.” He interjected smoothly “It is my duty as your Shield, as your lover,” He looked down at Cor whom was watching him with a frown of his own. “To see you both alive and well.” Regis leaned in to rest his head upon his shoulder whilst Cor gently tightened his grip on his waist. “Losing you both would break me. If the Niffs do try something, if they make a move on us during the signing, promise me that you will both get as far from the city as possible, even if it means leaving me behind.”

Cor sat up sharply, only just avoiding hitting Regis as he did so. “Absolutely not. I will not leave you to die. If anything it should be me who stays behind.”

“Cor-” Clarus began only to be silenced by a hand across his mouth.

“No, you will listen to me for once Amicitia. You both have children who need you. Gladio and Noctis are not yet ready to take up the mantles of Shield and King respectively. If the worst does come to the worst, I’ll cover for you both and hold off the Empire for as long as possible.” Regis sighed softly, reaching out to place a hand on Cor’s cheek.

“We don’t have to make any decisions tonight. The signing is still a week away and hopefully, if the Six are kind enough, we will live to see the peace it promises.” Clarus made a non-commital noise as he wrapped his arms around his partners, gently pulling them into a warm embrace. “Let’s just enjoy what we have for now,” Regis continued. “I did have more…exciting plans for tonight than talking about our potential deaths.”

Huffing Cor let his head fall against Clarus’ chest “I would like to point out that it was Clarus who began this conversation.”

“I’d also like to point out that neither of you have actually put my fears to bed.”

“Shiva’s tits.” Regis muttered as the pair started bickering. Honestly, only Clarus and Cor could have a serious argument about who should die first. Hardly a conversation he wished to have with either of his partners, just the mere thought of losing either, or gods forbid both of them, was enough to further break his already broken heart. Pushing Cor’s legs out of the way and subsequently sending the man crashing to the ground, his right leg barely missing the coffee table, Regis stood up and made his way towards the bedroom. “When you two are done do come and find me.”


	2. Gilgardyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one’s kind of a modern AU but still royalty thing haha!

Gilgamesh had long since learnt not to be surprised by Ardyn’s more…unusual behaviours, be it his habit of wandering around his chambers completely naked or escaping his guards for a midnight trip down to the kitchens. It was because of that desensitisation that he didn’t automatically run the man through upon waking in the middle of the night, having climbed onto his bed at some point. Frowning he rolled onto his side, squinting at the painfully bright digital clock on his bedside table.

“Ardyn,” He croaked, voice heavy with sleep “It’s 2am, why are you here?” The man in question said nothing, instead he silently closed the distance between them, rolling on top of Gilgamesh and burying his head in his neck. Grunting softly under Ardyn’s weight, Gilgamesh wrapped his arms around the other man and gently manoeuvred him into a more comfortable position.”Ardyn?”

“No talking,” Ardyn muttered in response, reaching up to cover his mouth “Sleep now, talk later.”

“If Somnus finds you here-”

“He won’t find me here,” Ardyn interrupted “Because you’re not going to tell him, and tomorrow morning there’s going to be a barmaid claiming I spent the night in her bed.” He made a soft almost inaudible noise, pressing himself closer against Gilgamesh. “I haven’t seen you in two weeks, my bed’s cold and I’m sick of the damn Council trying to force a wife upon me. Let me have this Gil, just for tonight.” Humming softly Gilgamesh pressed his face into Ardyn’s hair, breathing in his ever distinctive scent, spiced cinnamon and something else he’d never quite been able to identify. The past couple of weeks had indeed been quite trying. Travelling was never fun, less so when one was alone and in the middle of the Lucian wilderness. His bedroll and Chocobo were hardly good substitutes for the warmth and comfort provided by the body of a loved one.

Tightening his grip on Ardyn, Gilgamesh sighed. It would hardly be fair to remove Ardyn from his bed, he had after all undertaken a perilous quest to cross the Citadel unnoticed. A feat which most likely included the liberal use of warping, in which case it was only just that he allow his King a few hours of rest. And in any case, he had locked his doors earlier that evening, ever the paranoid soldier, no one could intrude upon them without their knowing. With that thought in mind, Gilgamesh cautiously pulled his blankets up and over his slumbering partner.

His future self could deal with the fallout of harbouring his missing monarch, his present self was far too tired and comfortable to argue any further. Content with his reasoning and the warm body beside his, Gilgamesh settled for the night, pressing a kiss against Ardyn’s temple before allowing himself to drift off into a peaceful rest.


	3. Gilgardyn - Do Not Die For Me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Implied Execution and Character Death

“For the love of the Six Gilgamesh, deny me!” Ardyn begged, throwing an arm through the bars of his cell and clawing at the harsh stone below, ignoring the chain digging into his neck and restricting his breathing. “Please Gilgamesh, do not die for me!” He sobbed as he desperately tried to reach the cell beside his own, having witnessed the guards throw the much larger man in there only moments earlier. The same guards whom were currently laughing at his predicament from their positions by the door. “Swear your fealty to Somnus,” He pleaded “All you need do is deny me, tell them you have seen my corruption and acknowledge him as your King! He will let you live! I know it!”

“A world without you is not a world I wish to live in.” Was the soft-spoken reply as an oh so familiar hand reached out to clasp his, threading their fingers together. Bowing his head Ardyn allowed his forehead to hit the cold stone of his cell, closing his eyes as he allowed the tears to fall freely. 

“You fool” He wept brokenly, clinging onto the hand in his as though it would disappear at any given moment. “Please, do not die for me. I am not worth it.” 

“I am not dying for you,” Gilgamesh responded sullenly, voice thick with his own unshed tears “I am dying with you.”

“Please-“

“Ardyn.” His mouth snapped shut at the unspoken command. “The day you saved me from an illness I swore my life to yours, to act as your Shield and protect you from the harshness of this world. The night we first laid together I gave my heart to you with the promise of always standing by your side. In sickness and in health, through victories and losses. In life and in death.” The hand around his squeezed once, a comforting gesture he had long since become used to. “You are my world.” Gilgamesh said softly “My very reason for living. Without you…without you I have nothing. Do not ask me to swear my life to him, do not ask me to live in a world without love.”

“I do not want to watch you die.” Ardyn whispered through his tears, though he was quite certain Gilgamesh could hear him, even over the taunting of the guards. 

“Then close your eyes and think of our nights together. The traitor may take my life and the Astrals curse my soul, but my love for you is eternal. My heart beats for you and you alone Ardyn, that will never change.” With little care for the dignity or pride he had once held, Ardyn made a soft keening noise, tugging on Gilgamesh’s hand in a pointless attempt at pulling it closer; likely only succeeding in hurting the other man. “No matter what awaits us, I love you and have no regrets.”


	4. Promnyx - “Hang on. You’re gonna be okay. Keep breathing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Mentions of blood, somewhat graphic injury, someone choking on blood.
> 
> I wrote this a while ago on Tumblr after being sent the prompt: “Hang on. You’re gonna be okay. Keep breathing.” Thought I'd share it here because I love this one!

It was a horrible end to an otherwise perfect evening.

They’d been stumbling through the backstreets of the Galahdian district, half-drunk on the frankly horrific alcohol the restaurant had served when the screaming started. All of the sudden people came flooding out of the bar to their left, shoving one another out of the way in a desperate bid to escape. Neither man had a chance to respond as only seconds later the building exploded, the force of it sending them both flying into the wall.

For a moment Nyx laid on his stomach, ears ringing and barely able to focus on anything bar his hands. Finally, after a minute of gasping for air, he slowly forced himself up onto his knees, pausing as the world around him span. When his head did stop spinning, he attempted to stand only for his right leg to give out under him.

"Ramuh damn it," He muttered before remembering a very important detail. Panicked he scoured the area for any sight of the blonde, and his heart skipped a beat when his gaze eventually fell on Prompto. Only a few feet to his left, Prompto laid on his back half-buried under a pile of rubble. In any other situation, he would have done as his training dictated and secured the area, find the one responsible for the attack, but with his boyfriend laying in a puddle of his own blood, that training went straight out the window. "Prom-" He called out, dragging himself across the rubble-strewn ground. "Prom," He repeated once again when he found himself at Prompto's side. "Shit, _shit._ " His hands hovered over a shard of glass embedded in Prompto's side. Not good. He daren't touch it, lest he cause more damage. Nyx was frantically digging through his pockets when Prompto let out a low, pain-filled groan. "Sunshine?"

Instead of the verbal reply he had been hoping for, the response he received was Prompto's eyes snapping open at the same time he started choking on his own blood. "Oh fuck," Nyx hissed, "It's alright Prom, hang on. You're going to be fine. I promise." Pelna was going to kill him. The Citadel's medics were going to kill him. Sliding one hand beneath Prompto's neck and the other beneath his back, pointedly ignoring the large wet patch he came across, before very carefully rolling him onto his side, wincing at the pain-laden cry that came along with it. "I've got you, you're okay." He said softly, though he wasn't sure whether it was to reassure Prompto or himself. He did, however, sigh in relief when Prompto spat out a mouthful of blood and seemed to breathe easier. "That's it, just keep breathing for me." Running his fingers through Prompto's hair he leant down and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Help's coming."

So focused on keeping his boyfriend breathing, and more importantly alive, Nyx didn’t notice the arrival of the Crownsguard and Glaives until a hand took hold of his wrist.

Startled he jolted, the sudden movement sending himself headfirst into another bout of vertigo and nausea. His sudden movement jolted Prompto who cried out in agony. 

“Easy hero,” Libertus said softly, reaching out to steady him, placing a hand on both of his shoulders. Pelna appeared behind Libertus, sliding around his side to get a clearer look at Prompto who was only half-conscious.

"Hi Prompto," Pelna soothed, taking hold of the hand that was scrabbling against the ground. "You're going to be absolutely fine but I need you to stay still for me." 

"Prom-" Nyx started

"He's going to be fine," Libertus interrupted "But we need to let Pelna and the others help him okay?" Nyx nodded. "Okay, right, Crowe's going to swap places with you and then I'm taking you to be looked over." Nyx remained silent as he looked down at Prompto, frowning when he realised the blonde had fallen unconscious at some point in the last thirty seconds or so. With some reluctance he allowed Crowe to shuffle in beside him, using her knees to prop his partner up as Libertus firmly tugged him to his feet. "You can't do anything for him when you're bleeding Nyx."

"M not bleeding," He protested, although the look he received told him otherwise, as did the finger that pointed at his forehead.

"You are." They took no more than a single step before Nyx's leg gave out under him again. "Whoa, okay." Libertus wrapped an arm around his waist and all but carried him towards one of the many ambulances that had appeared. Nyx groaned softly and dropped his head onto Libertus’ shoulder, allowing his friend to support his weight. Distantly he was aware of Libertus talking to someone else and another, deeper, voice joining the conversation.

“Libs” He moaned, closing his eyes.

“What’s wrong Nyx?”

“I didn’t ask him.” He said, eyes wide, his right hand drifting to the pocket of his jacket, fiddling with the zip before slipping his hand inside. Fingers curling around the small silver ring. “I forgot to ask him.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have prompts you'd liked to send me feel free to jump on over to my Tumblr: TheDarkLordMegatron :)


End file.
